The Black King
by equilibrium2018
Summary: An old nemesis returns to seek personal revenge on the seaQuest and her crew. (This story is a *very* old one of mine that I found after YahooGroups closed, having been a member of an N/K group there. Thank you to the Guest who let me know the formatting of the original post was bad! Unfortunately I can't 100% fix it without removing all formatting but it looks readable now :)


Nathan Bridger woke up with a start. He was sweating, breathing in  
gasps and thoroughly tangled in his sheet. His pillow was lying  
forlornly on the ground a meter away. He had just been jerked from a  
horrible dream. Rubbing his hands roughly over his face, the Captain  
of the seaQuest fell back against his mattress – world crises he could  
handle, vivid dreams like this he could not. Nathan steadied his  
breathing and tried to rid himself of the images that had, just  
seconds earlier, seemed so real. He couldn't. Moments later he  
launched from his bed and made his way to the door, pulling on his  
uniform as he went.

On the other side of the submarine, Kristin Westphalen sat at her  
desk, coffee in one hand, her computer softly humming in front of her.  
It was only a little after 6am but she'd already managed to get a lot  
of paper work done. Kristin stretched in her chair as she checked her  
email – someone from her university wanted help with something, four  
different labs from the UEO New Cape Quest institute were demanding  
the results from her latest experiments and her daughter wrote `Hi  
Mum, going on holiday, take care, Cinny.' She smiled wryly at the last  
one – at least someone was having fun. Scanning her Junk Mail box,  
Kristin checked for any legitimate mail that had been misclassified.  
She sighed as 32 messages popped up. They were on the most  
sophisticated submarine the world had ever seen, with enough fire  
power to ensure that it could also be the last submarine the world  
would ever see and yet day after day, half of her emails were trying  
to sell her Viagra. Kristin snorted and clicked the `delete all'  
button with relish, smiling inwardly – you could always count on the  
human element. She took another sip of her coffee. She liked to work  
early in the morning; it was so peaceful, and you could almost imagine  
the dawn, despite the lack of sun and birds and, well, sky. Kristin  
had made a habit of filling this tranquil time over the last months  
and so she was startled when an impatient knock permeated her office.  
Arching a quizzical eyebrow Kristin began to say `come in' but was cut  
off by the person rushing into the room. "Nathan," she said in  
surprise. "What are you doing here so early?" He stood in her doorway  
looking dishevelled in the dim light, checking her over as though to  
make sure she was really there. "Are you alright?" asked Kristin with  
concern and she began to rise from her chair.

"Uh yes, yeah I'm fine," Bridger interjected, gesturing for her to  
keep her seat.

He continued to look harassed about something, so Kristin smiled  
cautiously and said, "What can I do for you then?"

"I was just going for a walk." Kristin nodded once as though she  
didn't quite believe him. "I like to go early in the morning  
sometimes," he explained. "Thought I'd stop by here to make sure  
everything's fine."

"Well yes, everything's fine Captain," said Kristin. Still a little  
puzzled she missed her Captain's subtle twinge as she used his formal  
title.

"How come you're up so early," he asked to cover it though it came out  
sounding harsh to his ears.

"Oh I like to get some work done now," answered Kristin  
matter-of-factly, rearranging some papers on her desk.

"So you're fine," Bridger deadpanned, looking seriously at Kristin all  
of a sudden.

Kristin looked back. "Yes. Nathan I'm fine," she repeated and Nathan  
seemed to relax. He beamed at her in relief though she didn't  
understand what had brought on his anxiety. She took a moment to study  
him and smiled affectionately though lowered her eyes nervously as he  
caught her.

"What?" he demanded.

She returned her soft smile to him, her eyes dancing. "Your hair's all  
messed up." Nathan cursed softly then tried in vain to flatten it as  
Kristin burst out laughing. He grinned at her; he didn't mind her  
laughing, in fact delighted in it. She hadn't been laughing in his  
dream. But now that he was standing her office, her laughter and  
warmth filling his senses, the dream seemed to dissolve into the air.

"What do you say we go get some breakfast Doctor?"

"Certainly my Captain." And they left Kristin's office for the Mess.

The day had gone flawlessly since then. Not a single radio hail, not a  
video transmission, not an unexpected current nor even so much as a  
fish swimming by had marred their progress. It was simply quiet. `A  
little bit too quiet' Bridger was tempted to think as he sat in his  
command chair and let the uneasy feeling that lingered from this  
morning's wrenching wake up to fall over him. But no, after an  
excellent breakfast and then lunch (in the same company) there was  
almost no substance of that memory left. Nathan turned his thoughts to  
something more pleasant and wondered if he could possibly spend dinner  
the same way he'd spent breakfast and lunch. He hadn't realized the  
rumours he was fuelling by constantly having meals with his Chief  
Scientist. He hadn't even realized why he sought her out or, in fact,  
that he was always with her in his spare time. This was unsurprising;  
since neither even realized what their own feelings were, how were  
they supposed to know what the other's were? The rest of the crew,  
however, were far more discerning, which is why Katherine Hitchcock  
smiled to herself as she looked at her Captain's faraway expression  
and interrupted his reverie.

"Captain I don't think we've ever had a day run as smoothly as this  
one has," she called from her station.

"Yeah this might be some kind of record sir," agreed Jonathan with a  
smile. The bridge crew nodded approvingly.

Nathan shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "If there's one  
thing being in the service for 30 years has taught me, it's that  
things happen when you least expect them to. Don't speak too soon  
ladies and gentlemen."

"You really believe that sir?" enquired Ortiz.

"Yeah?" added O'Neill. Bridger did nothing in answer but to  
enigmatically raise his eyebrows and tilt his head as if to say they  
could believe him or not, but that it was their mistake if they chose  
not to heed his warning. Some of the crew smirked at each other, but  
as if to highlight Nathan's point, O'Neill's communications station  
suddenly beeped loudly. His hands skimmed over his console and he  
pressed his earpiece closer. A few moments later he emerged and  
cleared his throat; the bridge was very quiet. "Uh, that was Admiral  
Noyce Captain."

"Yes," said Nathan slowly, savouring the effect of having impressed.  
Although he never enjoyed calls from his old friend as they were often  
followed by pointless or dangerous missions for the seaQuest, he was  
pleased with Bill's timing. Last week he'd contacted Nathan about  
taking the Secretary General to some conference that was taking place  
next month – perhaps Andrea Dre had decided to make the seaQuest her  
personal chauffer permanently.

"I've just transferred him to the Wardroom. He'd like to talk to all  
of the senior crewmembers there including Chief Crocker as soon as  
possible." O'Neill gulped.

"Very well Mr. O'Neill, please notify Dr. Westphalen and the Chief."  
He stood and turned to his second and third in commands, a look of  
merriment in his eyes. "After you Lieutenant, Commander," he said as  
he gestured them through the clam doors.

As the three gained the hallway O'Neill leant over to Ortiz and  
whispered, "Do you think he planned that?" Ortiz shook his head, an  
amazed yet satisfied smile on his face.

A few minutes later Nathan, Ford, Hitchcock and Crocker sat in the  
Wardroom and Kristin entered last as she'd had to traverse the boat.  
"Sorry for the delay," she said as she took her seat. Five pairs of  
eyes turned expectantly on the admiral.

"So what's up Bill? Some other politician want a lift to the World  
Summit?" Nathan asked flippantly. Whilst he knew it wasn't Bill's  
fault he was often the harbinger of bad news, Nathan did not feel  
inclined to bend to political will at the moment – they had hijacked  
seaQuest's objectives too often already.

"No it's a bit more serious than that I'm afraid," answered Noyce, no  
trace of good humour in his dark expression.

Nathan suddenly became serious and captain-like. "What is it?"

"The UEO is in some trouble. It's become apparent to us in the last  
two days that one of our top security prison facilities isn't as `top  
security' as we'd thought." Katie, Jonathan and Crocker exchanged  
glances whilst Kristin continued to watch Noyce impassively.

"I don't understand," said Nathan, his forehead creasing.

"We think someone working in the prison for our most dangerous  
criminals is helping the inmates to escape. Someone on the inside… One  
of us," he said for impact. "The implications could be catastrophic.  
It takes years of screening to get assigned to this place and we have  
no idea who the traitor is or even if he's the only one." Nathan  
noticed the slight edge of panic in his friend's voice and he  
continued. "Nathan," he stressed, "the world's most dangerous and evil  
people are kept here. We can't afford for any of them to suddenly be  
released." Nathan and Kristin looked at each other.

"Alright," the captain interrupted his friend, his hands in the air.  
"How did you find this out?"

"And what does this have to do with seaQuest Admiral?" asked Jonathan.

Bill Noyce sat back in his chair and took a steadying breath. The last  
two days had been nightmarish to be sure; the prisons were full of  
knives in cakes, he was being blamed for it and the public relations  
time bomb was effectively ticking on his desk. He knew, however, that  
none of this was as bad as having to answer these two questions.  
"Well," he began slowly. "Your questions have the same answer really."

"Well?" Nathan prompted with a little irritation as Bill stalled.

"We know all of this because two days ago someone escaped." Noyce  
waited for the tirade but it wasn't forthcoming. Everyone stared  
blankly at him as if waiting for more information. Katie began to ask  
for clarification when suddenly Bill saw Nathan's face change as the  
captain held his hand up for silence. He was staring at the table, an  
odd expression on his face, doing some furious thinking. The other  
four in the Wardroom looked between their suddenly grim captain and  
Admiral Noyce in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't -" began Katie.

"Zellar," breathed Nathan. The room became silent and Kristin's face  
snapped onto Bridger's.

Bill looked at his friend intently. "How did you know it was him?" he  
asked softly into the pause.

Nathan pulled his gaze from the table surface finally. "I just… I had  
a feeling," he explained simply, avoiding Kristin's stare. She  
suddenly wondered if this had anything to do with his tousled  
appearance in her office this morning.

"So it's true then?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," answered Noyce. "We haven't had any sign of him for  
two days."

"And you think with the whole of the UEO on his tail that he'll be  
coming after the seaQuest?" asked Crocker incredulously.

"Yes that's exactly what he plans to do," stated Nathan firmly. "He  
wants to destroy this submarine… And certain members of its crew," he  
said more softly as he shared a brief look with Kristin before turning  
to Noyce.

At this last announcement Jonathan Ford stopped short and Kristin  
looked at her clasped hands; only four people knew what had transpired  
in the missile control room that day. Of course, the rest of the crew  
knew there had been an `incident' and that their Captain, Commander  
and Doctor had been involved, but that was all. Zellar had been caught  
and that's all that mattered. A few also knew about the brother  
Kristin had lost to one of Zellar's concoctions and his interest in  
her, but none of them knew that he might be seeking revenge, and  
especially not Noyce. Jonathan briefly wondered just how much Nathan  
was going to tell and was suddenly very aware of how much danger they  
could all be in.

"Now we know he's evil," Noyce continued, "but he just doesn't have  
the resources to be a real threat right now. So I suggest you just sit  
and wait this one out."

"Act as bait?" said Katie.

"No. There is no way I'm dangling my crew in front of that madman,"  
spoke Nathan in a rush, his voice tight. "He got out of the UEO's most  
secure prison, he can get to us. Last time he tricked his way onboard  
and pretended to release a deadly toxin. Nothing is too unimaginable  
or gruesome for this man. Nothing." Bridger emphasized.

"There's no Russian Roulette," said Kristin faintly with a  
half-hearted smile and Nathan, Jonathan and Katie were transported to  
an eerily similar conversation some months before.

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. "Bill, the man is capable of anything." He  
was having trouble relating the fear he felt that Zellar was on the  
loose. Noyce had never come face to face with him, engaged in the  
battle of wits. And he hadn't been woken from a dream this morning. "…  
We can't protect ourselves against anything. I just want to keep my  
crew safe," he ended desperately.

"Look I know you do. That's why all you have to do is sit there. We'll  
have other subs in the area as well as law enforcements and if and  
when he shows, he'll be apprehended. Easy."

Nathan shook his head and ran his hands over his face. "I have a bad  
feeling about this."

"Nathan you outplayed him once you can do it again," Noyce pointed out.

There was a pause in which each of the seaQuest crew members digested  
the information. None of them wanted another run in with the infamous  
murderer and simply sitting and waiting for him to appear was going to  
be hellish. Something in Kristin's mind, however, had sparked at the  
word `outplayed'. They were all deep in thought about the logistics  
when suddenly the silence was broken –

"Wait." Kristin had spoken the word strongly though her face was pale.  
She gulped.

"Kristin?" Katie said with worry, but her friend didn't respond. When  
Nathan put his hand on her shoulder she started as though she'd  
forgotten they were there, but then her expression cleared.

"I think that he… that he's contacted me."

"What!?" The other five gasped.

"I was checking my email this morning, just before you came in,"  
Kristin nodded at Nathan. "I always look in the Junk Mail box in case  
there's anything there that's not supposed to be."

"Go on," coaxed Noyce.

"There were over 30 messages so I didn't pay much attention, but one  
of them, one of the senders – I think it was him." Kristin closed her  
eyes, trying to visualize the screen. "I deleted them all though."

Nathan immediately pressed several buttons on the comm. unit in the  
centre of the table and Lucas' disembodied voice filled the room.  
"Lucas I need you in the Wardroom right now."

"On my way." Seconds later the boy skidded into the room. He was about  
to make one of his trademark teenage comments but decided against it  
when he saw the bleak faces. "Admiral," he acknowledged Noyce on the  
screen who nodded back. "What can I do?"

"Lucas I deleted some emails from my Junk box this morning. I need to  
get them back."

"No problem," said the teen as he moved over to the terminal set into  
the wall. "You have to come and enter your password Doctor." Kristin  
left the table and moved over to Lucas. Bill's screen was suddenly  
split as her email display took over half of it. As Lucas set to work  
retrieving the messages, Kristin shifted uncomfortably. The day had  
changed so quickly; this morning she'd been perfectly happy and now  
she was possibly getting emails from the man who'd murdered her brother.  
She wasn't sure she wanted to read what it said. She also wasn't sure  
if he really had sent her anything though. And though they didn't like  
to show it, the others weren't sure either. Would Zellar really  
communicate via an internet message?

Abruptly Lucas' satisfied exclamation broke some of the tension. "Got  
it." A list of 32 emails appeared on the screen and everyone leant  
forwards to scan it. Bill, Jonathan, Lucas, Katie and Crocker read the  
page vacantly but Kristin moved the mouse shakily until it highlighted  
one message. "The Black King?" asked Lucas, confused as he did not  
know the background information. "Who's that?"

"`The Black King' he's calling himself now?" said Crocker, ignoring  
Lucas' question. "That's pretty high and mighty Cap."

"Of course," breathed Ford, understanding dawning on his face. "It's  
from chess Chief, look at the subject line." And sure enough it read  
`White's First Move'.

"Open it," demanded Noyce, "it may give us a clue as to where he is or  
what he's doing." Kristin turned haunted eyes on Nathan; they both  
knew Zellar was too clever to give himself up that easily. They were  
going to have to play his game again and they weren't sure they could  
beat him. Nathan nodded in support and Kristin clicked on the tiny  
icon. The letter was short and it filled the wardroom screen ominously;

To the White Queen –

This is the last game we will play and I will not lose. Before the  
end, the White King will be dead, his army destroyed and his Queen mine.

Your move.

– the Black King

As everyone finished reading the words a very heavy pause radiated the room until finally Noyce could stand it no more. "What in the _hell_ is that all about?" he blurted out and looked at the crew of the seaQuest. "Is it in code?... The man's crazy. I mean who's the White King and what's with the army?" Bill pressed on when no answer was forthcoming.

Nathan, however, was almost at snapping point. "I'm the White King," he said with a little more volume and venom than necessary. He did not need to look at them to know that Katie, Crocker and Lucas' eyes were growing wide with surprise.

"And the seaQuest is your Queen?" Bill half asked, half stated as Zellar's possible strategies were suddenly forming in his mind. "I don't believe it, he's after the submarine," he added to himself.

"That's ridiculous," Katie continued. "He can't possibly think he can single-handedly take over the seaQuest, not when he must know that the entire UEO is after him."

"He doesn't. The White Queen isn't the seaQuest," ventured Jonathan quietly, his gaze switching between Bridger and Westphalen.

"What?" said Noyce. And when Ford neglected to answer him, he hurried on shortly, "Commander what are you talking about?" But still he wouldn't reply, he didn't think it was his place to say what had to be said next.

"Jonathan," stressed Katie in frustration. But it was Kristin who finally answered. Since reading the email she'd been standing with Lucas by the terminal but now she walked slowly back to her chair and sat down, all eyes upon her but Bridger's.

And as an incredulous realisation dawned on each of their faces Nathan confirmed it. "Bill, everyone, I'd like you to meet my Queen." At last they looked at each other, a silent worry and promise of support passing between them.

Lucas' expression filled with anxiety and Bill rubbed his hands roughly over his face. "I'm sorry Doctor," he said bluntly, "but I don't see what you have to do with any of this."

Nathan flinched, not wanting what had transpired in the weapons room to come out and Ford held his breath. But Kristin knew that whatever was behind them was nothing compared to what they were facing and decided 'to hell with it'. "Zellar murdered my brother," she answered calmly and Bill's forehead creased. "Then of course I pulled a gun on him last time he was aboard."

"CHRIST!" spat Noyce before recovering from a coughing fit. As his spluttering subsided Lucas, Katie and Crocker all turned stunned and slightly fearful faces on their doctor. Jonathan kept his eyes riveted to the table as if the conversation had turned to the weather but Nathan watched Kristin. He longed to reach out an arm and feel her hand in his or to grasp her shoulder but he knew that it would just make matters worse in this situation. "You enter the weapons room," Noyce started angrily, his face growing red, "you use a firearm then just a few months later you take over the bridge, torpedo up a mile and a half of the seafloor and send us to defcon 3!"

Kristin looked up at him defiantly and Nathan cut in, "Bill this isn't helping."

Noyce took a deep breath before apologising. "No, you're right. I'm sorry."

As tempers were cooled and crew members recovered from the latest information, Kristin related the last of her story. "And," she started hesitantly, her eyes on her hands, "before we all found out he was Zellar he was quite, um… interested."

"Interested?" quipped Ford. But Kristin didn't hear him and neither did anyone else in the room. They were all focussed on their captain who was staring openly at his doctor.

"Interested," Nathan repeated in a very low voice as he leant closer. "When we stormed into your quarters and interrupted that game of chess was he…? He was…" But as he trailed off, Kristin's silence and refusal to look at him gave Nathan his answer. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, moved from the table and slammed his fist into the wall. As his knuckles crunched into the metal Bill and Lucas gave startled yells but remained quiet afterwards as Nathan stood with his back to them all, breathing heavily.

No-one was sure exactly what to do next but eventually Kristin rose and moved over to where her captain stood. Everyone held their breath as she approached since they expected a monumental outburst. None of them would dare to attempt what their doctor was, and Lucas even flinched as she reached out to him. Nathan, however, turned quietly and watched Kristin's face as she held his hand gently and inspected his knuckles. They were raw and bloodied in places and she blew on them softly then carefully ran her thumb across them. "So my queen," Nathan said for only her to hear. "What is our first move?"

Half an hour later the wardroom was much as it had been only now the table also accommodated O'Neill, Ortiz, Levin, Krieg and Shan and the vidscreens held the faces of Bill as well as the chief of police from near where Zellar had escaped and a senior UEO official. All were now familiar with the situation (though some were still in shock) and several printed copies of the email now littered the room. In the last 30 minutes hurried talks, informing of authorities and rushed strategising had taken place before this meeting. For her part though Kristin had returned to her seat and not said a word, only moving to retrieve a med-unit to clean and tape her captain's damaged hand.

After hearing the news from Noyce, the UEO official – Carl Brooks – had rolled his eyes. He had always thought seaQuest's powers were wasted on its science contingent and was outraged that the submarine was now being dictated to by a mass murderer because of one of its scientific crew. Now he looked disdainfully at the subdued group in the wardroom and started the meeting scornfully whilst behind him was a hive of activity. "We should use the seaQuest as bait, wait till Zellar shows his face then blow him out of the water." The hardness in his voice caused Nathan to clench his fists fiercely and Bill stepped in to avoid a massive fight.

"Uhh, Carl, I know you'd like some swift action but I think we need to consider the safety of seaQuest's crew. Zellar is very dangerous and unpredictable after all," Noyce offered diplomatically.

"He was only dangerous last time because seaQuest's people let him loose on the boat," Brooks gritted out. "My people won't be so careless and we don't have to put up with untrained civilians running around," he added, looking at Westphalen and Bridger. Neither, however, rose to the taunt (though Nathan would have liked nothing more than to slam his newly-repaired fist into Brooks' face rather than the wall again). They both knew that fighting Zellar was going to be more than enough without fighting the UEO as well.

"Clark what're your thoughts on all of this?" Noyce addressed the police chief.

The man started at being asked a direct question and had to clear his throat. "I, um, well we've not found any sign of him and we've been conducting a massive manhunt during the past 24 hours. Every last officer is on the job." The young man looked distinctly uncomfortable and Ford got the impression that he was a bit overwhelmed. Since learning of the outbreak he had discovered much about the criminal he was hunting and knew that whatever the outcome, it would not be good.

"Exactly how far is the facility Zellar was being held at from the coast?" asked Noyce as he rifled through some maps and notes on his desk.

"He could have made it before he was discovered missing if he'd had transport," the chief answered glumly leaving Noyce to rub his forehead.

"So what are you saying? That he had help both inside and outside the prison?" Jonathan interjected. "And that he had some sort of craft waiting for him once he reached the water?" At this the seaQuest crew looked uneasily at each other though their captain and doctor remained resolutely staring at the table.

"If that's true," began Brooks, "then his help is pretty powerful. Not many people could stage the prison break of such a high-profile criminal from such high security and not be traced." His meaning hung uncomfortably. Those with military training started reeling through the implications but Krieg wasn't happy.

"Now just wait a minute," Ben blurted. "What are you suggesting here? That someone on our side let him go?!"

Noyce sighed. "It's looking very likely Mr. Krieg."

"We'll have to be very careful who we trust," said Brooks almost to himself as he turned to one of the many subordinates busy behind him to relay and exchange some information.

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Levin. Everyone turned their expressions on Nathan who had so far not uttered a syllable. He had hardly been listening to the conversation as it was barely relevant. He knew that no matter how much the best minds of the UEO speculated, Zellar was never going to conform to any scenario they could imagine. No matter how many hours of theorising and planning they did, they'd never be able to second guess him or even be one step ahead. Nathan knew what Zellar wanted, the man had written it down on paper for everyone to see. No, they wouldn't be able to outwit him this time. Not yet. The only way to spark an encounter was to play his game; make their first move… "Captain?" Levin prompted and shook Nathan from his musing.

"Finding Zellar won't be the problem," explained Nathan calmly, his eyes still narrowed in thought. "You can call off your search Chief. Zellar will come to the seaQuest."

"You're a good three days sail away from where he may have entered the water," said Noyce.

"I'm sorry," Katie interrupted, "we're still happy that he commandeered a submarine and is out there right now coming for us?" She voiced the scepticism that many of her crewmates felt: they knew Zellar was evil and calculating, but did he really have the influence from within his gaol cell to single-handedly get hold of a sub?

"He managed to escape," Nathan answered emotionlessly. "He could manage to appropriate a submarine. He can be very… persuasive."

"So, what now Captain Bridger?" said Brooks, a cocky sarcasm evident in his tone. "What's white's first move?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked at Kristin. "We go here," he said, placing his thumb on a map that he'd rolled out before him earlier. Everyone leaned in for a better look.

"A plateau?" queried Ford.

"Sir that's in the middle of nowhere," stated Ortiz.

"Yes," answered Nathan. "We can go to the bottom and fit out the seaQuest so we'll be able to see anyone coming from any direction."

"We could place extra scanners in our blind spots," Katie suggested, jumping into engineering mode.

"And I could work on configuring the WSKRS to give 360-degree views," offered Lucas. Ortiz agreed.

"And I'll fill the sea around you with so many cruisers and subs that the maniac won't even be able to see you for all the metal," grinned Brooks. Noyce raised his eyebrows.

Finally Kristin spoke up. She had been quiet till now and while the likes of Brooks took it for weakness, it was not. Kristin was feeling guilty. I was because of her that all of the men and women aboard seaQuest were no longer safe. If she'd never offered to show Zellar around on his first visit none of this would ever have happened. If they hadn't played chess everyone might now be safe. If she hadn't confronted him, if she hadn't humiliated him, if she hadn't won… There were so many ifs and all of them pointed to the fact that if she weren't onboard, everyone else would be safe. "Is there any chance," she spoke softly, "that we can safely offload any of the crew before Zellar puts them in danger?" She looked between Bridger and Noyce knowing that Brooks would have no sympathy for her plan.

Nathan looked closely at her and knew that it was destroying her – she was a doctor, she'd taken the Hippocratic oath and yet now she could do nothing whilst her friends' lives were put at risk. He knew she was blaming herself already though nothing had happened and hated to give her the bad news. "No. I think it's too late." At these words Kristin sat slowly back in her chair. She put her face in her hands for a moment then ran them roughly over her cheeks and when her eyes appeared again, Nathan thought in that instant they had somehow dimmed. But he didn't want to think about that now. "Then that's what we'll do," he said with more strength than he felt as he was drawn into his familiar captain's manner. "Bill, Chief, Brooks thank you for your input. We'll be in touch." When their respective screens blackened, he addressed his crew. "I know we're all fearful about what we might have to face, but I want you to remember that we've faced it before and won. I wouldn't want to confront the enemy with any other group of people. We're the largest boat on or above the water and we have the trigger-happy Mr. Brooks on our side," he smiled wryly and managed to elicit a couple of grins. "So keep sharp, work hard and look after each other… Jonathan, take us out."

"Aye sir," Ford smiled. "We should be there in a matter of hours." Everyone stood and the room was suddenly abuzz as the crew launched into talks of preparing their submarine for the mind game they had just begun with their nemesis the Black King. Nathan smiled at their ability and dedication as they all filed out of the room leaving him alone with Kristin.

When she heard the door click shut, she turned miserable eyes on her captain. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Kristin," Nathan said gently as he eased into a seat beside her. "This isn't your fault." She looked at him dubiously. "It's _not_ your fault," he stressed. "Zellar's a fanatic, you know that. You couldn't have predicted this would happen, you've got nothing to feel guilty about. He murdered your brother. He's the only person to blame in all of this." Though she couldn't quite bring herself to believe his words, they were slightly comforting nonetheless, and she drew strength from the feel of his hand around hers. "We beat him last time, we can do it again," Nathan assured her. "But promise me something."

"What?" Kristin asked weakly.

"No gun-wielding heroics from you this time ok?" he said with a smile which provoked one in his doctor. "I worry about you enough as it is, besides I don't think either Bill or Brooks could handle it." Kristin nodded though she wasn't really thinking about Nathan's words. Instead of replying she stood and moved over to the keyboard. "What are you doing?" asked Nathan as he watched her.

"Telling our opponent it's his move." :

Your move.

Lucas was furious. He paced his room, fuming at the orders the captain had given him; the orders that had had him wearing an angry track in his floor for the last few hours. He knew the captain worried about him and meant well, but their conversation had not been pretty… Well it wasn't so much a conversation as an argument which had ended in the older man storming out and the younger man slamming the door in his wake. Tension was running high in all quarters.

Not long after the meeting in the wardroom had ended and the seaQuest was on its way, Bridger knocked outside Lucas' room and the teenager had let him in. Launching into an explanation of his ideas for their preparations, Lucas had not expected to be cut off mid-sentence. "Lucas do whatever you can using your computer but you're not leaving this room."

Lucas' mouth had opened and closed several times before he managed a response. "What are you talking about? You need me. I saw what Zellar's capable of when he was aboard last time, you need my help Captain."

"That's exactly why I need you to stay here," Nathan had reasoned. "You know that Zellar's capable of anything and _I_ need to know that you're safe."

"I'm not a little kid," Lucas had retorted, his voice slightly raised.

"I know that Lucas and you're a valued member of this crew but right now I'm worried about you, Kristin's drowning in guilt and for both our sakes I'd like you to stay put." A coldness had crept into Nathan's voice – his concern and anxiety beginning to cloud everything else.

Then Lucas cracked bitterly, "you can't save everyone by yourself, it's my friends who're in danger too you know!"

And finally Nathan had snapped. "_Everyone's in trouble!_" he'd yelled and suddenly the conversation had descended into the fight which had caused Lucas' current pacing. That had been 5 hours ago. Since then he'd done all he could using the computer in his room and getting information to Hitchcock and Ford but long ago he'd become useless to them. And worst of all he'd worked out several security alert systems he could set up around seaQuest but he needed to work at a power board on the other side of the boat. Great. He hadn't seen or talked to Bridger since their confrontation but he was glad because he wasn't sure he could be civil to him. He knew his captain was only doing what he thought was best but it seemed so ridiculous to Lucas. Last time he'd been confined to his room because Zellar was actually on board but this time he wasn't even anywhere near the submarine. Lucas let out an involuntary grin – if Zellar was on seaQuest Bridger would have Kristin locked in her room under constant watch and she'd be going crazy.

Lucas fell back onto his bunk and sighed heavily. He wanted to do something to help Kristin. They'd been sitting on the ocean floor for hours now just waiting for Zellar to make his move and he knew it must be torture for her. She'd supported him so many times he'd lost count and now here he was lying on his bed doing absolutely nothing when she really needed a friend… Well, Lucas thought as he balled his fist and pummelled his mattress, not anymore. He shot upright abruptly and pulled his hands through his hair, thinking. He wanted to get out of here, but he needed to make sure he wasn't caught or then he'd be in serious trouble and wasn't at all sure he wouldn't rather take his chances with the maniacal murderer than his irate captain. Bit of a coin toss really, thought Lucas as he decided on some action. Rummaging around he grabbed the clothes hanging on his door, a tiny comm. unit that he'd built a camera into and finally folded a poster from his wall into his pocket. Full of determined energy he burst out of his quarters and straight into – "Captain…"

"I thought I told you to stay in your room Lucas." Nathan's voice was low. He'd come to check on the teenager and make amends for their earlier talk, but his guilty feelings were obliterated at finding Lucas breaking his rule.

Lucas gulped; when he saw Bridger he realised he wasn't mad with him anymore but this still left the problem that he was now caught disobeying orders. He still wanted to help Kristin too and that wasn't going to happen if Bridger grounded him for the next ten years. Grabbing the first thing he could think of, Lucas scowled and said scornfully, "If I'm going to sit in my room all day I might as well do it in clean clothes." Nathan looked at him closely and spied the wad of shirts in his arms; Lucas never did washing, so he must be serious. "I suppose I can do something safe like the washing or are you banning me from that too now?" Nathan said nothing and Lucas wasn't sure if he was getting away with this but decided to push his luck a little further. "And while I'm at it I might get some food too because unless you've got a hotdog stashed in your jumpsuit for me, I'm going to have trouble eating without leaving my room." Lucas glared at his captain but added, "I'll be 15 minutes max. You can call to check if you want."

Bridger clenched his jaw at this impolite tirade but took a calming breath and said, "Fine." Lucas didn't need telling twice. He rushed past Bridger who held his ground but had a curious smile on his face as he turned the corner; sometimes it was great that adults thought you were a difficult teenager – he was free.

Nathan leant up against the wall by Lucas' quarters and didn't move till Lucas was corridors away. He wasn't sure what to do. They were all simply waiting for Zellar to make his move and it was agonising. He'd always been much more of a man of action and this pause was killing him. It was making the crew jumpy too but there was nothing much to be done about that. They'd implemented all of the extra security measures they could think of and now there was literally nothing to do. The seas above them were filling with the craft that Brooks had promised and the whole UEO seemed buzzing with activity except for his own command. They had nothing to do. Eventually Nathan propelled himself off the wall – well, if he had to take an enforced break he might as well spend it in good company.

A few minutes later he stepped up to Kristin's quarters and knocked. He wasn't sure she'd be there, but he didn't think he'd find her with people. News of Zellar's plans had quickly spread through the boat and though no-one blamed her, Nathan knew Kristin still felt responsible for putting them in danger. He put his ear closer to the door when he heard a faint rustling and clinking then smiled when a slightly slurred "come in" reached his ears. Closing her door on the other side, Nathan found his CMO sitting across her bed with her back against the wall and her hand resting on her pillow. "Hello," she said.

"Hi." Despite their serious situation, being with her made Nathan smile. As he moved into the room she pulled a glass from her bedside table and took a long drink.

Nathan frowned. "You're drinking coffee from a glass?" he questioned, looking at the colour of the liquid. "I can go and get you a fresh mug from the Mess if you like."

Kristin shook her head deliberately. "It's not coffee," she answered, and at Nathan's raised eyebrow she finished, "it's Baileys."

"Baileys?"

"Yup." Kristin put her glass down and pulled the bottle from beneath her pillow.

Nathan studied her for a moment, torn between amusement and concern. "Where did you get that from?"

"Ben gave it to me." Kristin broke into a sheepish grin when Nathan gave a short laugh and relaxed. "Do you want some?" she offered.

"No thanks," Nathan shook his head, "I don't like it that much."

"Oh, well I've got some scotch here if you'd prefer it," said Kristin producing the second bottle.

"And where did that one come from?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Another crew member." Kristin didn't really want to give them away. "Or there's the vodka." The final drink was removed from behind her pillow and Nathan sighed in amazement. He paused for a hesitant moment before pulling himself onto her bunk right beside her.

He turned to look at her as he accepted the bottle. "You know I'm beginning to think you have more influence over my crew than I do."

"_I'm_ beginning to think you've been telling the crew I'm an alcoholic behind my back," Kristin quipped and Nathan laughed.

"Have you been in here since the meeting?"

"Yes," said Kristin softly, taking another drink. Nathan knew she wasn't drunk but the stress was obviously taking its toll.

"I just came from seeing Lucas." Kristin looked at Nathan expectantly. "He's not very happy with me for ordering him to stay in his room."

"Well it is a bit like grounding him," Kristin said fairly.

"I know, I know," replied Nathan, drinking straight out of the bottle, "but I just worry about him."

"I know," said Kristin quietly.

Nathan looked at Kristin and nudged her leg with his own. They sat just watching each other for a moment before Nathan smiled. "Do you know what Lucas said to me?" Kristin shook her head. "He said that unless I had a hotdog hidden in my uniform for him then he was breaking my stupid curfew so he didn't starve." Kristin giggled then suddenly stopped as she looked Nathan up and down critically. "What?" he said.

"You don't have a hotdog hidden in your uniform do you?"

Though her expression was clear she had a mischievous look in her gaze and Nathan suddenly realised the innuendo. "No I don't Doctor," he blurted out, grinning.

"Nevermind, I was quite hungry." And though no-one who knew the circumstances would have thought it possible, laughter filled the small room.

After Nathan left her cabin 20 minutes later for the Bridge, Kristin decided to go and visit the much-maligned teenager. She thought the two of them could keep each other company since he was confined to his room and she preferred not to leave hers, and the idea that he might actually have some hotdogs was quite appealing. She could understand why he was angry but she was also more relieved than she could say that she and Nathan knew where Lucas was at all times. She knew it was an irrational precaution, but it was one she was eternally grateful for. So it was very unfortunate when Kristin arrived at Lucas' door and knocked only to receive no reply.

Kristin's brow crinkled as she stared at the hatch. She did a quick calculation and wondered if he could still be doing his washing or raiding the Mess. Eventually she concluded that the teen could quite happily spend all day eating in the Mess. And though she didn't much like the idea of meeting all the crewmembers she'd just sentenced to an encounter with Zellar, she also felt she needed the company so she set out in search of her young friend.

Meanwhile back on the Bridge Nathan had decided that he really owed Lucas an apology and an explanation of why he'd been so harsh. At least in times of waiting like this you had plenty of time to think, he thought dryly. And since neither he nor any of his crew really had anything to do, he headed to the Wardroom and put through a vidcall to Lucas' room (just to be sure, he told himself). Nathan drummed his fingers as the call took longer than usual to go through but straightened a little in his chair as Lucas' image appeared on the screen. "Lucas here," said the teen as he turned to face his caller.

"Hi Lucas it's me," Nathan said a little gruffly.

"Checking up on me Captain?" Nathan watched as Lucas quirked a smile and couldn't help one of his own.

"No I just wanted to make sure you weren't starving. I see you did your washing," he added as he pointed at the laundry hanging from a hook on Lucas' door.

"Yeah. Now I won't have to do it again for at least another month."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I think Kristin would have something to say about that." When Lucas raised his eyebrows waiting to hear what the older man had to say, Nathan continued. "Look Lucas I want to apologise for before. We shouldn't have gotten into a fight." Lucas nodded as Bridger spoke in a fatherly way. "I know sometimes you may not like or agree with the way I do things but my actions are dictated by me needing to know you're safe." Nathan paused to see how Lucas was taking this. He didn't want it to sound clichéd or like he was giving a textbook answer; he wanted Lucas to understand how much he'd come to mean to him. When no outburst was forthcoming he pressed on. "Whatever else is going on at any time, Kristin and I just like to know that you're ok. Do you think you understand?"

Lucas looked back critically and Nathan wondered for a moment if he saw a flicker of guilt pass over the young man's features. But suddenly Lucas was back to his usual joking self. "Sure," he shrugged. "But I want you to remember how cooperative I'm being now next time we have shore leave and I want to go out."

Nathan laughed. "Ok, will do. I'll let you know when we hear anything," he said nodding towards the Bridge.

"Aye aye Captain," said Lucas smartly and Nathan disconnected him with an amused shake of his head. He was still grinning when his PAL beeped insistently to signal a second call. Nathan started slightly and hesitated, knowing this could be the information he was dreading to hear. "Bridger."

"Nathan," came the British voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Did Lucas say he'd be doing anything other than washing and getting food?"

"No why?"

"Because I went to see him a while ago and he wasn't in his room. I've checked everywhere I can think of and I've even asked Darwin but no-one's seen him."

"Don't worry I just called him then. You must have just missed each other, he's in his room." There was a pause and Nathan wondered if Kristin was still with him. "Kristin?"

"He can't be in his room," she answered shortly.

"Why not?" asked Nathan, perplexed. He had just called Lucas in his room on his room number and seen him with his own two eyes.

"Because I'm standing outside his room and pounding on it." To emphasise her point Kristin pummelled again and Nathan heard the beating in the Wardroom.

"How can that be?" demanded Nathan who was getting terse. It was extremely unlike Kristin to be irrational though he could understand it in the circumstances. However if she was correct then he potentially had a real problem on his hands.

"I don't know," Kristin answered testily, "but wherever he was when you called him he's not on his room now."

Nathan opened his mouth to protest again when suddenly the screen before him once again stirred into life and the face of his second in command filled it. He paled slightly. "What is it Commander?" he queried and Kristin on her end was silenced.

"I don't know Sir. Commander Hitchcock's picking up something odd. It may mean nothing at all but…"

"What is it Jonathan?"

"Well, routine sweeps are detecting activity at a power board on the port side. The changes don't appear to be major but scans are showing us that they touch on all areas of the seaQuest. Sir I think it's too systematic to be a random technical glitch but then again the activity appears to be inconsequential and we don't have anyone working down there." Nathan looked blank for a moment then his eyes narrowed. "Captain do you think this means anything?" Ford asked, a few intent faces behind him on the screen.

"Oh yes," Nathan replied in a very low voice. "Yes it certainly means something."

"Nathan?" Kristin asked and her voice filled the Wardroom and filtered onto the Bridge.

Bridger snapped suddenly and brought the PAL to his mouth. "Stay where you are, I'll be there in a minute. Commander Hitchcock," he added, looking directly at his chief engineer as he stood, "I'm about to put a stop to the tampering. Your sweeps will be clear in a few minutes."

Kristin was suddenly left standing in the corridor holding her own PAL which had abruptly been cut off by her Captain. She stood, a cross between annoyed, curious and worried, and folded her arms characteristically. Nathan had told her to stay where she was but she was not accustomed to following orders, especially without knowing the reasons behind them. An internal debate was just waging when Nathan strode round the corner, looking determined, and swept past her leaving her to run after him in his wake. "Where are you going?" she called indignantly.

"You'll see," was his only reply.

"But what about Lucas?" At this Nathan turned a sharp glance at her and Kristin decided it was best not to question him anymore. Instead she followed just behind him through seaQuest's hallways until she found them slowing at the entrance to a dead end. This area held no crew quarters but instead housed many engineering, maintenance and storage rooms. When Kristin had finished taking this in she watched as Nathan turned to her and pressed his finger to her lips. She nodded to show him she understood she wasn't to talk though she had no earthly idea why. She watched with curiosity as he again pulled out his PAL – she recognised Lucas' number as he punched it in.

Nathan shook his head this time when the call was again delayed in going through. But suddenly a beeping could be heard coming from a room at the end of the corridor. Kristin's eyebrows rose, questioning. At the same time the beeping stopped, Lucas' voice could be heard over the PAL and from the end room. "Lucas here."

Nathan broached the distance quickly and pulled open the door. "Yes we know you are," he said coldly as Lucas' 'washing' and the poster which usually hung on his door fell unceremoniously to the floor. Nathan pushed his way into the room followed by and astonished Kristin. She looked at the possessions that usually crowded the entrance to Lucas' room and tried to understand what was going on. Meanwhile Nathan had no trouble in grasping the situation. "You deliberately deceived us!" he stormed. Lucas' mouth was hanging open, unable to respond. "I ask you to stay in your room, I explain why it's so important, you _agree_ with me then you do the exact opposite!" Still Lucas couldn't react but Kristin had just spied his personal comm. set up on a box facing the door and finally comprehended the situation; Lucas had rigged this room to look like his own and set it so that his incoming calls diverted here. Whatever he was doing he was covering his tracks well. "I suppose that little chat about how much you were cooperating was just for a good show was it?" Nathan was pacing furiously. It wasn't so much that Lucas had disobeyed him, it was that he'd done it so deceptively that stung the most. And Nathan was still reeling from those few minutes where he thought something may have happened to Lucas – something that it now seemed was Lucas' own fault. "If you can't follow a simple order Lucas -"

"Nathan," Kristin interjected quickly. She knew he was angry but she also knew he would regret this later if he continued. Zellar had a curious way of turning friend against friend and it would work to his advantage if she let it. She put a restraining hand on his arm. "What's so important you've had to hide away here Lucas?" she asked softly. She too was disappointed in Lucas and angry he'd caused her to worry, but she didn't think he'd have no reason for it.

"I've… I've just set up another security system," the teen croaked, keeping wary eyes on Nathan. "It needed someone with my programming skills," he continued when Nathan didn't explode, "it'll send a signal to the Bridge if anything breaches any point of the seaQuest, not just the usual transport ways. It should detect solid objects or the introduction of chemicals. I thought that was pretty important since we're talking about Zellar," he finished meekly.

Forgetting about her captain, Kristin moved over to Lucas and gave him a hug. It had been a long time since she'd had anybody to look after her and now it seemed that job was being filled by a seventeen year old boy. When they broke apart Kristin smiled at him reassuringly and Lucas felt at least slightly heartened that Nathan might not murder him with her there. For his part Nathan looked at the two members of his crew who had become like members of his family and he sighed heavily. Funnily enough he felt that he couldn't win but he was also suddenly acutely aware just how much he had to lose. Another sharp chirrup shook Nathan from this realisation and he once again pulled his PAL from his pocket. Lucas and Kristin turned to look at him as he activated it. "Bridger."

"It's him," Ford's two words sent a chill through the room.

"Tell me what you know Commander," Nathan ordered after an uneasy look passed between Kristin and himself; the battle had begun.

"Well Sir, the alert that Lucas set up has just confirmed that Dr. Westphalen has received another email from Zellar."

Nathan waited for him to continue then pressed on when he realised his second in command was too polite to open other people's mail. "Have it onscreen by the time we get to the Bridge."

"Aye Captain."

When the conversation ended Nathan headed straight for the door but stopped when he realised he heard no footfalls behind him. As he turned he saw that neither of his friends had shifted from their position – Lucas it seemed was unsure of his standing after his misdemeanour and Kristin appeared frozen by Zellar's contact. He walked back between them and grasped both of their arms. "Let's go," he said firmly and lead the way to the Bridge.

Minutes later when they arrived, the crew was staring ominously at the forward screen which projected Zellar's latest message:

_Well my Queen it seems your king has you protected very well. You're surrounded by knights and bishops and rooks. But he's left some of your loyal pawns undefended. Yes, from my vantage point I have an excellent view of White Point Undersea Community – very appropriate don't you think? If you are not here within the hour I will wipe this piece off the board._

_\- the Black King_

"White Point," Kristin began quietly for only Nathan to hear. "You stay here, I'm going."

"No," Nathan spun round and caught her arm as shed turned to leave and brought her close to look her in the eye. Several crewmembers watched the exchange. "You're not going anywhere by yourself, it's too dangerous."

"He's giving us a chance to get all of seaQuest's people out of harm's way," Kristin reasoned, still centimetres away from her captain. "You're their captain, I'm their doctor, we should be jumping at this opportunity."

Their voices were rising and the crew became aware of the argument many had suspected would soon occur. "Kristin I'm not handing a member of my crew over to that madman!" Nathan said with force, still keeping a firm grip on his chief scientist's upper arms.

"Nathan let me go!" she stressed, struggling in his hold. "You're being ridiculous. Save your crew!"

"No!" his voice carried harshly around the Bridge and those present could hear the anguish in his tone. It was clear he was holding his world together with his bare hands. "I…" he faltered and his grasp loosened. "I just can't let you go." Kristin studied him intently, her face lined with worry. "I wouldn't survive it," he offered softly and looked at her, hoping she understood his meaning and what his confession really meant. Kristin nodded her head slowly then dropped her gaze to the floor in ascent. She was suddenly overwhelmed by what her captain was saying but couldn't allow herself to believe what she thought he was trying to convey. She needed time away from his scrutiny to think, but should couldn't afford that luxury right now. Nathan took a deep breath and steadied himself. During his talk with Kristin they'd felt like the only two people in the world and now he was acutely aware of the many sets of eyes fixed on him. He cleared his throat. "Commander what do we know about White Point," he said, trying to muster his most confident tone.

"According to our records," Katie jumped in efficiently for her friend, her fingers dancing over the keyboard before her, "White Point is a large community about 45 minutes sailing away. The hot rocks beneath it generate enough power to run the facility and replenish the oxygen. It's mostly self-sustained but receives supplies and new members once every few months."

"Why's he luring us out there?" Jonathan mused as he came to stand behind Katie.

"Can't we just send one of the tens of subs around us?" offered Ortiz. "Surely he'd be no match for a fully equipped war craft."

"No," Katie corrected. "The facility's too deep for any of the subs that Brooks deployed to protect us. Its supply ships are specially built to withstand that kind of pressure but unless we can scramble one in the next few minutes, we're the only ones who can do what he's asking."

"Of course," Kristin said numbly.

"But Cap," Crocker interjected, "even with the weapons he might have, surely he could only fire one torpedo before we blow him out of the water. Don't get me wrong, there'd be some damage and possibly loss of life, but there's nowhere for him to go. This'll be over as soon as we arrive."

"There are six hundred people in White Point," Kristin began solemnly, still casting her eyes over the data on Katie's screen. "If he takes out their oxygen generators not one of them will survive."

The heavy news sunk over the crew. Nathan stared at the email once more then rubbed his hand over his jaw tiredly. "Well then we mustn't be late. Commander set a course for White Point. I'm going to inform the others." And finally now that they had a purpose, Nathan left behind a crew that was suddenly abuzz with activity as he made his way to the Wardroom to contact Noyce, Brooks and the young police commander. Kristin, however, remained at the back, her mind working furiously. Yet again her friends and colleagues were running into the danger because of her… were running _into_ the danger. She had spent her whole life trying to save people and now she was putting them in danger and she could not abide it. And although every molecule screamed for her to do something, she felt that all was lost and that she was very alone. Amidst the flurry of preparation no-one noticed their doctor leave the Bridge but Lucas who wandered out after her.

The 60 minutes did not last nearly long enough for anyone but the Black King, who was impatiently waiting for his quarry to arrive. Long had he planned his revenge and now he was ready for it to be complete. Before this day was out the captain of the seaQuest would be destroyed and every inch of the White Queen would be made his. This would be a victory to savour.

As for Nathan's conference, Noyce had been horrified by the news that Zellar was calling the shots and Brooks had been indignant and furious, but both conceded bitterly that there was nothing to be done – seaQuest would just have to go willingly into whatever plan Zellar had for them and Nathan dreaded the consequences.

When they were nearing their destination Nathan reappeared on the Bridge, his crew regrouped for the encounter much as he'd left them, the air twanging with intensity. His nerves were raw and his mind was aching from the endless scenarios buzzing through his head. "Let's put the WSKR view up Mr. Ortiz," Bridger commanded. Abruptly they could see the opalescent glass dome of White Point spread before them and off to the left there hung a small submarine, its weapons obviously targeting the community. The eerie scene looked almost surreal as though it could not possibly confirm the nightmare situation they were facing. All of the crew were momentarily transfixed, lost in their own contemplation when suddenly Ortiz's panel beeped loudly for attention and everyone jumped. His hands moved over it and his brown creased in confusion. "What is it Mr. Ortiz?" Nathan snapped.

"Launch Bay's been breached Sir," he turned worried eyes on his captain and suddenly the whole Bridge was in a barely-suppressed panic.

Nathan stared at the enemy submarine in the image on screen again and did some furious thinking. "Shut it down, cut all power," he ordered quickly, murmuring growing in volume around him.

Ortiz began to carry out the order until he clarified his findings. "Wait – we're not being penetrated by an outside force Sir, we have a launch leaving seaQuest," he said incredulously.

"What?" Nathan demanded.

Ortiz checked his panel again. "Yes Sir, shuttle MR-7 has just been piloted out of the boat."

Nathan spun round. "On screen," he barked, "and contact Launch Bay." After a few moments a second screen buzzed into life to show a launch slurring its way out into open waters. The crew watched in disbelief and bewilderment as it shuddered its way badly through the opening then sped off in the direction of White Point.

"What are they doing?" said Ford weakly as the craft pitched badly.

"Who is that?" asked Tim blankly.

"Do you want all crew accounted for Cap?" Crocker queried, his eyes following the progress of the launch with incredulity. When Bridger did not answer Crocker tried again but turned to find his commanding officer had suddenly gone very pale.

"No," Nathan said softly and his crew paused. Suddenly he spun around, searching the Bridge for the one member he realised he hadn't seen when he'd entered fifteen minutes ago. "No," he cried again with a little more menace. He now had his senior staff searching the room for whatever was causing their captain's grief. Ford started to ask for enlightenment when without warning Nathan smashed his fist into one of the steel supports. It was just as shocking, loud and painful to watch as it had been in the Wardroom and many of the crew cried out in surprise. Nathan's taped hand was now injured and raw again, but this time there was no-one to sooth his wounds, no-one to fix him up – for his doctor had just left the seaQuest. Ford was glancing around waiting for Kristin to once again step in when realisation dawned and he snapped his attention to the launch. Nathan let out an anguished sob as more and more people realised the situation. "Get me that launch," he croaked.

"I've hailed them Sir but they're not responding," Ortiz answered, still unaware of who was piloting the launch.

"Dammit!" Nathan roared. He strode over to the console and activated the link. "Come back," he said angrily. No response. "Turn around and return to the boat _now_," he yelled but to no avail. The Bridge was suddenly silent as Bridger began to plead, finally conscious of who he was speaking to. "Please, just come back to me," he moaned weakly. "Come back." And as Nathan's pleas died away and his shoulders slumped, another voice filled the Bridge.

A terrible, cold laughter could be heard through all of the speakers and the crew readied for an audience with Reuben Zellar. "So predictable, so predictable," his voice laughed haughtily, preceding his smug image. Nathan turned hollow eyes on the man and all gazes were riveted to the screen. "Oh come now Captain, don't tell me you actually expected her to lead her friends to their doom?" He laughed again and everyone's thoughts turned to the launch and its single occupant speeding towards peril at the hands of this murderer to save them. "I'm afraid your White Queen has left you for me." Zellar smiled, satisfied with the devastation he saw in the face of his opponent.

"I'll die before you lay a hand on her," Bridger ground out, his skin very pale, his eyes red and flashing with emotion.

"Yes I've no doubt that you will," replied Zellar conversationally. "Or perhaps I'll leave you alive to witness her pain and humiliation," he mused out loud. It was Katie's turn to look at Jonathan and feel rather ill. Other horrified glances were shared around the Bridge. "Yes that might be more fitting…"

And from her seat in the launch Kristin heard the whole exchange and let a tear escape down her cheek; there was no turning back now.

As Kristin had piloted the launch inexpertly out of Launch Bay she'd winced as the craft shuddered under the pressure. Her timing had been lucky; if she'd left it much earlier Brooks' guard would have caught up and stopped her but much later and the launch would have been crushed as seaQuest prepared to dive towards White Point. As it was she'd experienced a few groans as she manoeuvred to a shallower depth before heading towards Zellar's submarine. She had almost lost her nerve when she'd heard Nathan's voice, but in the last hour aboard seaQuest she'd planned this very carefully and she was not about to risk everyone's lives now. So now she struggled with the unfamiliar controls and concentrated on getting the small submersible to where she wanted it to be.

Back on the Bridge the crew watched in a shocked silence as MR-7 sailed above them and towards the dark submarine waiting below. Ford grimaced as he wondered how this was going to play out. It was a brave move undoubtedly on Kristin's part but he couldn't see how it was going to end since she couldn't meet Zellar at his depth and if they took too much longer the seas would soon be filled with people under Brooks' command. Whilst the knowledge that Kristin was aboard Zellar's boat would stop any of the seaQuest's crew from ever firing on it, this would not be reason enough to stop anyone else blowing it out of the water. Nathan could sense this too and his eyes turned with a blazing hatred on the man who'd placed him in this utterly hopeless situation.

Zellar, however, replied with a polite smile as he watched on his own screen the small craft come drifting closer to him. "It seems your Queen is making a very daring move," he said happily and Bridger clenched his fists. Katie cringed at the malice and glee she could feel emanating from Zellar and wondered sickly if she would have had the courage to pilot a launch away from the people who loved her and towards this villain. It was clear he was revelling in this battle of wits, savouring the feeling of his quarry coming ever closer and the unsuspecting lives below that he held in his hands. Zellar narrowed his eyes though as the launch approached in the waters above him and Nathan leant forwards, completely focussed on its progress. Instead of stopping over Zellar's sub like everyone had expected, the launch continued until it was hanging well beyond and leaving Zellar between it and White Point. The murderer quirked an intrigued eyebrow as he realised his craft was now facing the wrong way, his weapons pointed at the facility but away from his true goal. For a moment he seemed to rethink his strategy but then he recovered; after all, he'd predicted every move of his opponent's so far and he enjoyed a bit of a challenge. "Nice move," he said quietly in obvious appreciation.

On seaQuest's Bridge Nathan grabbed a quick breath of air that up till now he'd been unaware he was denying himself. He looked around at his stunned and daunted crew and couldn't think of a single thing to save the situation – it seemed he'd been outplayed this time. He registered Ortiz in the corner relaying a constant stream of information to Noyce and the others and wondered bleakly if there'd be any help from that quarter. But while he was frantically wracking his brains his Queen finished her play. Suddenly Zellar's attention was removed from the seaQuest crew and a dazzling smile lit his face. Ford and Crocker exchanged wary looks but their eyes suddenly widened as they heard a British voice filter through from the communication with Zellar's sub. _"Zellar," _it acknowledged with little emotion. Nathan almost exploded but Zellar carelessly cut the seaQuest off without his eyes ever leaving the image of his prey on his screen.

"Piggyback Kristin's transmission," Nathan ground out.

"Already done," said Ortiz, his fingers racing over his panel. Abruptly they were again listening in on the conversation. Everyone stilled.

"_I'm glad you could join me,"_ Reuben's voice sounded coldly as it seeped over the Bridge. Nathan shuddered involuntarily; this had all happened so quickly. And he was sure the madman would know they'd be listening in and exploit this. He waited desperately for Kristin's reply, hoping still that she'd turn around and come back to him, but none was forthcoming. _"Come now, no civilised conversation my Queen? No congratulations on my imminent victory?"_ he asked, very relaxed and in a gloating manner. And though the seaQuest couldn't see it, he bestowed a malevolent smile on his opponent that displayed to her everything he was planning to do. _"This is not at all like the first time we played chess together,"_ he added, hinting at the memory of the candlelit room and what might have been if they hadn't been interrupted.

Kristin felt disgusted and ill but managed to keep herself calm. _"No it's not,"_ she agreed and looked levelly at Zellar whose face filled her own screen on the launch. _"… And I'm not your queen,"_ she added frostily with more than a little defiance. Nathan's eyes blazed for an instant and several people around the Bridge made noises of fierce support.

"_Perhaps not yet,"_ Zellar murmured quietly, _"but soon you will be. There is no doubt, I've factored everything in."_ He looked seriously at the beautiful features that were so close and yet so far away. He studied her in silence for so long that the Bridge crew of the seaQuest began to wonder what was transpiring. Without the images of both parties they had no clue.

"What are they doing?" demanded O'Neill impatiently, cracking slightly under the pressure. Jonathan looked at his officer and shook his head minutely as Nathan roughly ran his hands over his face.

"Try contacting Zellar again," he growled.

"Impossible Sir, he's blocked all communications between us," answered Ortiz, throwing his hands in the air.

Nathan rolled his eyes heavenward and hissed at no-one in particular, "say something!"

And abruptly the enemy replied as though he'd heard the captain's plea. _"I knew you would come to me,"_ Zellar finally started again, softly. _"I __**knew**__ it."_

"_I thought you might,"_ Kristin nodded slightly at her tormentor, her will strong though her face was pale. _"So here's what we're going to do."_ She waited to give him time to protest her command but when none was forthcoming she continued. She got the feeling that he was relishing toying with her. _"You will withdraw your weapons from targeting White Point. Turn your vessel around then keep your tubes flooded and aimed at the launch."_

"What!?" Bridger yelled amongst the gasps echoing about the Bridge. "I want her onscreen NOW!" he bellowed as he moved forwards.

"She won't respond to our hails Captain."

"That is a seaQuest launch Mr. Ortiz – use your knowledge, break protocols, hack into its system, I don't care what you do just get her onscreen!"

Ortiz scrambled frantically and the rest of the crew quailed under their superior's fury. Ortiz's brow creased. "Someone's tampered with the launch controls but I think I can open a link – visual only."

"_When you're on your way towards me, seaQuest will move between you and White Point,"_ Kristin's continued over the Bridge. _"Then-"_ she began but suddenly faltered. Though there was no sound, her screen had just split in two to reveal the seaQuest crew all staring at her.

"_I think I know what happens then,"_ Zellar said with a lazy pleasure and Nathan closed his eyes and shuddered involuntarily. Kristin's gaze snapped back to the doctor, hoping he hadn't noticed what had distracted her.

She gulped. _"Once you're close enough I'll board then that's it. The game will be over and you can leave the people at White Point and on seaQuest alone." _

Nathan fixed Kristin with a desperate expression and she tried not to look at him. He knew she could feel his gaze on her and he willed her to give in. The tension on the Bridge was almost overwhelming until Bridger exploded. "That's it! We're going over there and _obliterating _that son of a bitch."

"Six hundred lives," Ford stressed in a panic, a restraining hand on his captain.

"I don't care!" Bridger yelled, over the edge. "Get us to that launch. That's an order." Jonathan stared his commanding officer in the eye and for the second time he was faced with relieving his captain. But this time he found he couldn't do it. He stood down under Nathan's hard gaze and around them they felt seaQuest hum to life.

Kristin was worried by the flurry of activity she spied on seaQuest but couldn't know anything without sound. But she didn't need to wait long. Suddenly Zellar's face lit with a wicked smile as an alarm went off at his console. _"Ah, it seems your king is trying to save you,"_ he laughed and Kristin turned wild eyes on him. Of all the factoring she'd done herself, she never quite believed Nathan would choose her life over those of his crew and the people at the facility. She sat momentarily stunned in her seat and blankly watching the image of seaQuest's Bridge. _"No matter,"_ Zellar continued cheerfully. _"It's too late. You're mine."_ And he busied himself with the piloting of his own craft.

Nathan heard this last comment but was too far gone to register it, even as he could see Zellar's submarine bearing down on Kristin's tiny launch. His crew – though they would follow their captain to the end – knew this last effort was futile but continued regardless. They all watched in horror as Zellar got closer and closer to his quarry, even as they approached White Point and thereby secured its safety. Kristin had abandoned her focus on Zellar and looked at Nathan, unreservedly, still shocked by his decision to risk everything to save her.

Nathan tried not to imagine Zellar's glowing, triumphant face as he rushed around preparing to capture the launch. Instead he focussed on the woman on screen. And even as the scrapes and clunks indicated MR-7 had been trapped, Kristin watched as her captain mouthed three words. I love you. The crew witnessed the exchange and Katie couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks. Kristin took a deep steadying breath and repeated his words. And somehow, though all seemed lost, this was something that Zellar could never take from them.

As if on cue the man's face again appeared on seaQuest's forward screen, ready to gloat about his win – he had missed the gentle moment. "Captain," he crowed, a malicious grin on his features, "I thought you'd like to watch the falling of your queen." Nathan remained silent, holding onto the feeling of strength and calm he'd just been infused with; it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "There's no need for any more heroics," Zellar addressed Kristin who Nathan noted was still working at the controls of the launch. "I've disabled it, you're not going anywhere." He cast a chilling look over her that spoke volumes. She slowly removed her hands from the panel, her expression composed despite the horrors that awaited her. Zellar was itching to rush to her but he thought that he'd prolong Bridger's agony.

"Is White Point safe?" Kristin interrupted. Nathan nodded.

"Sacrificing yourself for a pawn," Zellar criticised mockingly, "was a _terrible_ trade-off. Your king obviously had no control over you," he added with a nod to Nathan. "I on the other hand," he suddenly became serious and intense, "intend to have complete control over you. Mind, body and soul…" He let his words and their meaning sink in for dramatic effect. "So would you like me to describe what I plan to do to you before I come and take you from the launch or would you rather be surprised?" Zellar said cruelly. Nathan wiped furiously at a frustrated tear but kept Kristin in sight. Though the events were so ghastly, everyone was transfixed, hanging on Zellar's every word and unable to stop their imaginations running wild.

Which was why no-one was sure they'd heard correctly when Kristin said, "what makes you so sure I'll be in the launch when you come to take me?"

Zellar halted his performance. "What?"

"You've been gloating all this time," Kristin sat back in her chair, "but I'm asking you how you're so sure that you've won." Nathan's mouth opened and he tried to comprehend this new twist – was she playing for time? Trying to unhinge her captor?

"Because my queen I have you trapped on my submarine, I'm guaranteed safe passage with you aboard and your so-called captain will be forced to watch witness your punishment over and over again."

Kristin saw that she had disrupted his victory plans and that his mood was turning more vicious. "Well," she replied slowly keeping an eye on Nathan at the same time. "If I _were_ trapped aboard your submarine then all of that would be true."

"What?" Nathan breathed. And for the first time Kristin smiled at him, a beautiful smile and lit up his dark world.

"But if say," she continued with her smile in place, "I piloted an empty launch over there and just rigged the communications to redirect somewhere else, then I could be sitting right now on a launch that never left the seaQuest."

Suddenly the Bridge was filled with surprised and elated exclamations but Zellar was in a rage. "NO!" he screamed and plunged the seaQuest into an awkward silence. "You couldn't. You wouldn't!"

"Scan the launch," she replied dryly. As Zellar looked at the results of the scan he became incredulous and indiscriminately furious.

"NO!" he yelled again, this time with an insane edge. "I know the way you play chess, I studied your moves, I _know_ you. You would _never_ BLUFF." The image on the screen of his red face and mad expression was confronting but Kristin simply leaned forwards slightly.

"Certainly I would never used to have bluffed," she considered, "but since I last played you I've learnt a new game." She paused and Nathan's spirit's lifted as he dared to believe what she was saying. "Poker," she stated and watched the crumpling affect her words had on her enemy. "I had quite an excellent teacher." She smiled triumphantly as she heard a yell that accompanied Nathan's ecstatic leap into the air. "And of course I stole the idea from a young friend of mine who's already used it once today. I needed a lot of help with the electronics too. Everything had to be set up so the controls in my launch actually controlled the fake and the communications were all redirected." As she explained, a blond head was seen curving round the corner behind Kristin. The crew laughed in relief and happiness which just served to push Zellar even further. "But most importantly I needed help with the electronics on the empty launch that are now jamming all you weapons, propulsion and guidance systems Dr. Zellar." At this last sentence everyone went quiet and suddenly focussed on the submarine. Zellar had gone white and a muscle was twitching under his sweaty temple. His mind was screaming at him to check the truth of her statement and try to save himself but at the same time his pride and bitterness were overwhelming. "Check mate I believe."

Ford and his crewmates snapped into action. "Targeting," he said firmly and information started pouring from the stations around him. Suddenly Zellar's own command started beeping and flashing warnings of the imminent attack and he was finally pushed over the edge. The scene descended into a terrible howl of insults, curses and wild scrambling but the Bridge crew would not let this demon out of their sight. It was true – he was dead in the water. Their captain, however, had sprinted from the bridge the moment his doctor had finished her speech and did not hang around for the victory. And as the one-sided battle was waged her image disappeared from the screen on the Bridge. She had felt awful about putting Nathan through the ordeal but she hadn't realised his feelings were so deep. And she'd known that the only way to make Zellar believe was if Nathan believed too. And now here she was sitting safely on one of the long seats in the back of her launch smiling as the man she loved sprinted through the entrance and the boy she loved exited mumbling something about 'getting a room' as he firmly shut he hatch.

A few minutes later an insistent call from Noyce was patched down to Launch Bay and Lucas fielded it. "Ford said Nathan was busy but I want to talk to him now." The older man sounded relieved by what Ford had obviously told him, but somewhat disbelieving and anxious at the same time. On the other hand Lucas knew better than to venture back into the launch. He'd helped Kristin with the technical aspects but after that it had all been her show. And of all the bad things he'd done today somehow he thought Bridger would be most angry with him if he interrupted now.

"Sorry Admiral Noyce but Captain Bridger really is very busy right now," he began earnestly but couldn't help the slight smirk in his voice.

"Busy doing what?" Noyce demanded.

"He's ummm…" Lucas tried to search for the right word. "He debriefing Dr. Westphalen," he finished with a satisfied smile.

Noyce paused for a moment, deciding how best to take this comment. "Right," he said slowly, trying not to let his own smile creep into his tone. "Well when this debriefing is finished please tell Captain Bridger that I'd like a word with him… Dealing with Brooks is a nightmare," he added happily despite it being true.

"Yes sir."

The end?


End file.
